villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Peter Griffin
'' "Remember what I always tell you, if I come home in the middle of the day and catch you having sex with someone, I'll kill you both"'' ~ Peter Griffin (to Lois) God if someone from the outside world could see the way you treat me, you would be in jail. Meg Griffin to Peter about his abusive behavior to her. Peter Griffin is technically the main protagonist of the popular cartoon series known as Family Guy, however he is not as nice a character as some may imagine - in fact throughout the course of the series Peter has caused much misery for those around himself: often this is due to stupidity but there have been times when Peter has deliberately caused harm or misfortune on others to better himself, which only backfires, leaving Peter the raw end of the deal (see below). Peter Griffin is not alone in this respect as he is shown to have an "evil" brother known as Thaddeus Griffin, suggesting antagonism runs in his family, that explains about his son, Stewie Griffin (though in fairness Peter does have some moments of being a caring individual, though they are rare). His great uncle was Adolf Hitler's brother so he has Nazism in him as well. Villainous Acts *Probably his most villainous acts was his attempt to get a promotion at work by blowing up a billboard advertising a rival brewery. Unfortunately, he had placed the explosives in the wrong building, which just so happened to be a children's hospital. When Peter had his boss, Angela, look out the window to watch the billboard explode, he had caused the destruction of the hospital instead. By the end of the episode, when Peter had passed Third Grade and was eligible for a promotion (so he can use the Executive Bathroom), Angela refused to give it to him. Her reason was that nobody had forgotten the burning of the children's hospital, which had resulted in fourteen deaths. The FBI had eventually learned that it was Peter, and he was sentenced to seven days in prison. *Peter also pretended that his son, Chris Griffin, was dying so he could save a canceled TV show, and after being confronted by the city, claimed he cured Chris, causing everyone to call him God, which arouses the anger of the real God who plauges the Griffin House. *Peter also unintentionally made Chris lose his girlfriend by giving him bad advice on how to date a girl and how to act around her. *Peter constantly abuses Meg, whether talking down to her, farting in her face, nearly drowning her, and in a cutaway gag, shoots her simply because she says, "Hi Dad." He even went to Meg's school to create a false story that Luke Perry was gay and burned Meg's story about Mayor Adam West. There's even some occasion where Peter even forgets Meg. In one epsiode, Peter and Brian bring up a man named Stan Thompson who they claim is Meg's real father. *In one episode Peter attempted to ruin his son, Chris Griffin's life by disquising as Chris and saying that he's gay, all because the Evil Monkey was more of a father fiqure toward Chris than Peter is. Chris retaliates by luring Peter into a log trap using a hat as bait. Of course Peter falls for the trick, causing Chris to cut the rope restraining the logs which brutally smash Peter's face * Peter found out he was mentally retarded, and also found out that no charges would be held against him if he did anything wrong, he decided to take advantage of the situation. He went into the ladies' room and kick the doors while women were going onto the bathroom, destroyed some of Lois' plates after he finishes dinner. When he went to a fast food restruant, he grabbed a fryillator and burned Lois. And because there was no adult Meg, Chris, and Stewie had to live in Cleveland's house. So Peter put 7 prostitutes into Cleveland's house so he can get his kids back, only to be put on trial for custody of his kids which he loses. * Angry in finding out that Lois slept with Jerome, Cleveland's replacement, Peter flies into a jealous rage and spends the rest on the evening drinking. Stopping by Jerome's house, Peter throws his bottle through a window and hits a lamp, accidentally causing a fire which burns the house down. Moral Event Horizon Crosses the Moral Event Horizon when he threw an unconscious Stewie with heavily infected head wounds underneath Lois' car so she would run him over, after weeks of no medical treatment, just so she wouldn't ask how Stewie got hurt. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Perverts Category:Family Guy Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Father of hero Category:Fan Villains Category:Cheater Category:Karma Houdini Category:Jerks Category:Saboteurs Category:Thief Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Bullies Category:Child-Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Parents Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Greedy Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Xenophobes Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fighter Category:Liars Category:Anti Heroes Category:Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Neurotic Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Mass Murderer Category:Vigilante Category:Master Manipulator Category:True Neutral Category:Musicians Category:Hero's Lover Category:Sore Losers